pUNKER KÜSST MAN NICHT
by Sweet Gwendolyne
Summary: Also ich habe diese Fic nochmal überarbeitet. Jetzt ist sie bessa!Bitte lest sie und hinterlasst ein Review.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Punker küsst man nicht

Autor: Sweet Gwendolyne

Warning: Diese fic ist meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen, ich garantiere also für nichts!

Thanks: My best friends: Laula, Piepchen, Lilu, Querky, Felber, Lenchen, Lepra.

Der besten Band von da Welt : Die Ärzte!

And last but not least: Joanne K. Rowling, dafür, dass sie so einen scharfen Typen, wie Lucius Malfoy erfunden hat! ( Ach ich wünschte, er wäre mein lol dreckig grins sabber lechz )

Disclaimer: Da hätte ich den Disclaimer doch glatt vergessen.

Also: Nur die Idee gehört mir heul. Und Cathy.

Also, wer die Warnung, welche unter Warning steht, gerade ignoriert hat, der nehme sich diese doch bitte zu Herzen.

Ich bin krank! Total krank. Sowas krankes habt ihr noch nicht erlebt.

Ich bin so krank, dass ich schon fasst wieder gesund bin.

Aber bekanntlich liegen Genie und Wahnsinn ja eng aneinander.

Also fangen wir an:

pUNKER KÜSST MAN NICHT

Kapitel 1

Cathy warf ihrem Vater einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

Mr. McGregor erwiderte den Blick. Anscheinend wollte er seine 17-Jährige Tochter damit einschüchtern, was aber nicht klappte.

„Ich werde Lucius Malfoy sicher nicht heiraten!"

„Aber, was hat er dir denn getan?"

„Ich liebe ihn nicht, das ist doch wohl schon Grund genug! Außerdem habe ich schon so oft gesagt, dass ich nicht vorhabe, jemals zu heiraten. Aber wahrscheinlich habt ihr mir wieder mal nicht zugehört."

„Niemals…" stammelte Cathy´s Mutter.

Cathy nickte bestimmt.

„Aber warum?"

„MÄNNER SIND SCHWEINE. TRAUE IHNEN NICHT MEIN KIND! …" trällerte Cathy, als eingefleischter Ärzte-Fan.

„Alle außer Bela." Fügte sie noch hinzu. „Er hat das Lied nicht geschrieben und möchte sich hiermit von dieser Aussage distanzieren."

„AHA…" sagte ihre Mutter, die gerade festgestellt hatte, dass ihre Tochter nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun hatte.

Cathy nickte abermals und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer, wo sie erst einmal ganz laut „Die Ärzte" mit „Männer sind Schweine" anmachte.

Draußen auf dem Flur sah Silvia McGregor ihren Mann verzweifelt an.

„Sie will niemals heiraten."

Inzwischen schallte „Rebell" aus Cathys Zimmer.

„jetzt beruhig dich. Sie wird ihn heiraten. Glaub mir. Sie hat gar keine andere Wahl." sagte ihr Mann und nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm.

„Bitte versteht meine Verhalten, als Zeichen der Ablehnung, mit der ich euch gegenüber stehe.

Bitte versteht mein Verhalten, als Zeichen der Ablehnung, mit der ich euch gegenüber stehen tu"

Cathy saß auf ihrem Bett und sang lauthals mit.

Sie wusste schon lange, dass ihre Eltern sie verheiraten wollten. Doch sie wäre nie darauf gekommen, dass sie Lucius Malfoy heiraten sollte.

Warum gerade ihn? Dabei wussten ihre Eltern nur zu gut, dass sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Er war ihr vom ersten Moment, in dem sie ihn gesehen hatte unsympathisch gewesen. Zwar sah er tierisch gut aus (was sie natürlich niemals zugeben würde), doch war er böse, das merkte man ihm an. Cathy fuhr sich durch die langen, schwarzen Haare und seufzte.

Doch da gab es noch etwas, was sie nicht verstand.

Warum sie?

Die Malfoys waren eine hoch angesehene Zaubererfamilie. Sie waren stolz darauf, Reinblüter zu sein. Seit Jahrhunderten war jeder einzelne von ihnen in Slytherin gewesen.

Warum wollten also ihre Eltern und vor allem Lucius´ Eltern, dass der Erbe des Malfoyschen Vermögens sie heiratete.

Sie war zwar ein Reinblüter, doch war es ihr egal. Sie hasste das alles. Diese Menschen, die sich für etwas Besseres hielten, nur weil sie rein magischer Abstammung waren. Ihre Abstammung bedeutete ihr nichts.

Sie verhielt sich auch nicht, wie es von einer McGregor erwartet wurde. (Ihre Eltern waren ebenfalls hoch angesehen in der Zaubergemeinschaft)

Sie hatte Muggelfreunde und es störte sie nicht. Sie trug Muggelkleidung, hörte Muggelmusik. Ja sie benutzte sogar die Erfindungen der Muggel.

Und als sie 15 Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte sie sogar ein Jahr bei einer Muggelfamilie gewohnt. Na gut, es waren keine Muggel, sondern Squibs. Doch kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie bei Muggeln leben. Sie hatte eine Jahr als Ausstausch-Schülerin in Hamburg verbracht und war dort auf eine deutsche Zaubererschule gegangen.

Es war toll dort gewesen. Vor allem hatte es ihr gefallen, dass es kein Internat, so wie Hogwarts war, sondern, dass man morgens zur Schule ging und nachmittags wieder nach Hause kam.

In Hamburg hatte sie auch ihre besten Freunde kennen gelernt.

Eine deutsche Fun-punk-Band, die sich die Ärzte nannte.

Sie war dem Drummer Dirk Felsenheimer (Bela B.) auf einer Tattoo-Messe begegnet, und es hatte sofort klick gemacht. Sie hatten sich auf Anhieb super verstanden. Er hatte sie sozusagen „erzogen".

Nur durch ihn wurde sie zu einem richtigen Punk. Zu Punks, die von Natur aus gegen Nationalsozialismus waren, hatte sie sofort ein gutes Verhältnis, denn für sie hatte der Reinblütigkeitswahn sehr viel mit Nationalsozialismus gemein.

Die Ablehnung gegenüber Menschen, die anders waren.

Der Versuch eine rein arische Rasse zu züchten.

Durch Dirk hatte sie auch die anderen Ärzte Jan und Rod kennen gelernt, und die Vier waren Freunde geworden. Sie verstanden sie. Und sie war glücklich darüber Freunde gefunden zu haben, die sie so akzeptierten wie sie war. Sie hatte ihnen auch ihr Geheimnis verraten. Jan grinste sie daraufhin bloß an und sagte: „Zeig mal deinen Zauberstab"

Wenn man es so betrachtete, war sie mehr Muggel als Hexe.

Sie war also eines Malfoys nicht „würdig".

Und doch sollte sie ihn heiraten.

Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Also tat sie das, was sie immer tat, wenn sie nicht weiter wusste:

Sie rief Dirk an.

Sie nahm den Hörer des Telefons und wählte seine Nummer.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde abgenommen und eine fröhliches

„Hallöchen" schallte ihr entgegen.

„Dirk? Ich bins Cathy."

„Hi, was gibt's Süße, womit kann ich dienen? Wo drückt der Schuh?"

„Ich brauch unbedingt deine Hilfe!" sagte Cathy, mit einem flehenden Unterton.

„Ich weiß." Meinte Dirk und Cathy hätte schwören können, dass er sich gerade ein Lachen verkniff.

„Also, wie schon gesagt, womit kann ich dienen?" fragte er nun.

„Also…" fing Cathy an. „Meine Eltern wollen, dass ich heirate. Frag mich nicht warum, ich hab mir darüber auch schon den Kopf zerbrochen.

Auf jeden Fall… kannst du dich noch an Lucius Malfoy erinnern? Ich hab dir mal von ihm erzählt. Dieser eingebildete Schnösel, von meiner alten Schule."

Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille.

„Du tust mir Leid." Sagte Dirk schließlich.

Cathy stand mit geöffneten Mund auf ihrem Bett und funkelte ein Foto von Dirk böse an.

„Es…es…tut…dir Leid? Mehr nicht? Lass dir gefälligst was einfallen!

Wenn ich diesen Malfoy heirate, dann sehen wir uns nie wieder."

Sie hörte wie sich Dirk am anderen Ende der Leitung verschluckte.

„Du sollst doch nichts trinken, wenn du mit mir telefonierst." Sagte sie.

„WAS! Warum sehen wir uns dann nicht wieder?" würgte er unter heftigen Gehuste hervor.

„Weil ich mich dann wie eine Reinblüterin benehmen muss. Ich gehöre dann zu den Oberen Zehntausend."

Dirk überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte er:

„Pass auf. Ich werde heute Mittag eine Ratsversammlung der Götter einrufen. Du weißt schon, Rodrigo, Jan und ich natürlich."

„Jaja, lasst euch was einfallen!" mit diesen Worten schmiss Cathy den Hörer auf die Gabel und ließ sich seufzend in ihre Kissen fallen.

„WAS!" Lucius sah seinen Vater entgeistert an.

„Du wirst Cathy McGregor heiraten. " Sagte dieser in einem Ton, der Lucius zeigte, dass für seinem Vater die Unterhaltung damit beendet war.

„Vater, ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, aber ich bin bereits volljährig und kann selbst entscheiden, ob oder wen ich heirate." Sagte er.

„Glaub mir, du wirst sie heiraten." Sagte Mr.Malfoy und verließ den Raum.

Lucius blieb verwirrt im Kaminzimmer zurück.

Hatte sein Vater jetzt einen Scherz gemacht, oder war das sein Ernst gewesen?

Doch sein Vater pflegte nie zu scherzen. Er verlangte also von ihm, dass er Cathy McGregor heiratete.

Er kannte sie aus der Schule. Sie war in Ravenclaw gewesen.

Anfangs hatte er sie gemocht, doch als er sie in seinem 6. Schuljahr gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball ginge, und sie ihm einen Korb gab, mit den Worten: „Lieber würde ich sterben!" wandelte sich seine Zuneigung zu ihr schnell in Abneigung um. Und Abneigung wurde bald zu blanken Hass. Er war ein Malfoy, den man nicht so leicht demütigte, und sie war ein dreckiges, kleines Miststück, dass das Privileg ein Reinblüter zu sein nicht schätzte.

Und gerade diese Person sollte seine Frau werden.

Wie glücklich er doch gewesen war, als sie nach Amerika gezogen war.

Außerdem konnte er Cathy gar nicht heiraten. Er war schließlich mit Narzissa zusammen.

Na gut er liebte sie nicht, es ging ihm einzig und allein um Sex.

Trotzdem würde er nicht einfach mit ihr Schluss machen, nur weil sein Vater wollte, dass er diese McGregor heiratete.

Das würde er nicht zulassen.

Aber was sollte er tun?

„Wie bitte? Ich soll einen Monat bei den Malfoys verbringen?

30 Tage?"

Silvia nickte.

„Aber…aber das halt ich nicht aus. Ich schwör euch, wenn ihr mich dazu zwingt, bring ich mich um!"

„Du wirst morgen nach Malfoy Manor fahren und den nächsten Monat über dort verweilen!"

„Morgen? Aber Übermorgen beginnt die „Eine Frage der Ehre Tour" und ich habe schon zugesagt, dass ich mit komme."

„Tja in einer Familie muss man halt manchmal Opfer bringen."

„Und warum bin ich dann immer diejenige, die die Opfer bringen muss?"

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, junge Dame!" blökte Mr. McGregor. „So redest du nicht mit uns! Du wirst da morgen hinfahren und du wirst dich benehmen, oder du wirst mit mir den Ärger deines Lebens bekommen!" Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Cathy stürmte wutentbrannt in ihr Zimmer und rief Dirk an.

„ WAS!" sagte dieser entsetzt, als Cathy ihm die Neuigkeit erzählt hatte.

„Aber… aber das geht doch nicht! Tour ohne Cathy, das geht doch nicht!"

„Muss wohl."

Bela drohte einen Heulkrampf zu bekommen, deshalb gab er den Hörer an Jan weiter.

„Meine Ellis spinnen total." Sagte Cathy, nachdem sie Jan die Situation geschildert hatte.

„Wie Recht du doch mal wieder hast." Sagte Jan und stöhnte mitfühlend auf.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich eure erste Tour nach fünf Jahren nicht miterlebe."

„Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir ohne dich auf Tour gehen sollen…

Ich hab´s! Wir schicken dir Andi vorbei, der wäscht deinen Ellis mal gehörig den Kopf."

„Ich glaub das bringt nicht mehr viel.

Die haben sich förmlich an der Vorstellung diesen Malfoy als Schwiegersohn zu bekommen festgesaugt."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir lassen uns was einfallen."

Okay, würde mich riesig über ein kleines Review freuen. ggg

Ihr müsst einfach nur auf den lila Button hier unten links klicken.

Bye

Gwen


	2. Chapter 2

pUNKER KÜSST MAN NICHT

Kapitel 2

Lucius lag auf seinem Bett und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke.

Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Er hatte doch sonst immer eine Lösung für alles. Er war ein Malfoy und Malfoys ließen sich noch nie leicht unterkriegen.

Doch nun wollte er sich mit einem anderen Malfoy anlegen. Und dazu auch noch mit seinem Vater.

Oh Mann, wie war er da nur hinein geraten?

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja.", sagte er und schaute auf, um zu sehen, wer ihn da störte.

Die Tür ging auf und seine kleine Schwester Leila betrat den Raum.

„Ach du bist´s." meinte Lucius genervt und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen zurück fallen.

„Na, du hast ja ne Laune." Sagte Leila, und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

„Ach echt?", giftete er zurück.

„Was hab ich dir denn getan?" Leila sah in beleidigt an.

„Ach du doch nicht." Sagte Lucius nun entschuldigend.

„Memo an mich…Memo an mich…" dachte er. „…lass deine Wut nicht immer an anderen aus!"

„Na dann ist ja gut." Leila atmete erleichtert auf. Sie mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn ihr großer Bruder auf sie sauer war, da er nämlich gern mal Kopfnüsse verteilte und sie von Geburt an zu starken Kopfschmerzen neigte.

Doch konnte sie seinen Zorn ja immer noch auf sich ziehen, und so wählte sie die nächsten Worte mit besonderem Bedacht auf seinem momentanen Gemütszustand aus.

„Also…" sagte sie. „Was haben Mutter und Vater jetzt schon wieder angerichtet?" Lucius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Unsere lieben Eltern, wollen, dass ich heirate." Presste er hervor.

Leila zuckte die Schultern.

„Naja, ich finde es gibt schlimmeres."

„Wie bitte!" Lucius hatte sich ruckartig aufgesetzt und funkelte seine Schwester zornig an.

Leila biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Jetzt war er doch noch sauer auf sie, so ein Mist aber auch!

Am liebsten wäre sie aus dem Zimmer geflohen, doch was sagten ihre Eltern immer? Ein Malfoy flieht nicht, er stellt sich seinen Herausforderungen. Und vor Angst nicht laut zu wimmern, war wahrlich eine große Herausforderung.

Verzweifelt stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

„Ich kann da morgen aber nicht hinfahren." Sagte Cathy. Sie hatte noch einmal versucht, mit ihren Eltern zu reden, doch kein Bitten und Betteln hatte etwas genützt, ihre Eltern verlangten tatsächlich von ihr, einen Monat in Malfoy Manor zu verbringen.

Langsam verzweifelte sie. Was sollte sie nur tun.

Natürlich, sie konnte sich dem Willen ihrer Eltern beugen. Doch was hatte sie davon, sie würde nie glücklich werden können. Sie konnte auch weglaufen, doch sie würden sie eh finden, und wer weiß, was sie dann mit ihr machen würden.

Sie seufzte resigniert und presste ein „Bitte" hervor.

Doch Mrs.McGregor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein." Sagte sie. „Du wirst morgen für einen Monat zu den Malfoys ziehen. Deine Schwester wird mitkommen und keine Widerrede!"

„Aber…"

„Ich sagte, keine Widerrede! Und jetzt geh nach oben und pack deinen Koffer!"

Piper schnaubte verächtlich und wollte noch etwas sagen, irgendetwas, womit sie ihrer Mutter wehtun konnte.

Sie setzte an, wollte gerade sagen, dass sie nicht ihren Frust an ihr auslassen sollte, da kam ihr Vater rein.

Er hatte den ganzen Tag gearbeitet, und ihn jetzt zu reizen, wäre wahrer Selbstmord, also brach sie wieder ab und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihrem Zimmer.

Wütend suchte sie die Sachen zusammen, die sie mitnehmen wollte…

Ich weiß, das Kap ist extrem kurz, aber ich habe im Moment so ne riesen Schreibblockade. schrecklich

Ich werde aber bald mit Kap 3 beginnen, und da geht dann richtig die Post ab (Oder dieÄrzte, wer weiß?)

Auf jeden Fall wird das nächste Kap länger, versprochen!

Und noch vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews.

Ach ja, und eine Nachricht an Lepra: Wenn du nicht bald „Kalte Herzen" weiterschreibst, dann sehe ich mich gezwungen drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.

Und das Gleiche gilt auch für Rosifer und „Kampf um die Zukunft".

Bye,

Gwen


End file.
